


There You Are

by EssieScrawls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: Merlin is confronted by his past.





	There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot

 

"There you are."

The man smirked. He looked up to see Merlin getting dressed through the bedroom window.

"You can run, but I will  _always_  find you."

**~oOoOo~**

"Morning, honey." Hunith said with a smile and piled some scrambled eggs on a plate in front of her son who just sat down. "Big test today, isn't it?"

Merlin nodded. "But I have a good feeling about it."

"Yeah? You've studied enough?" Hunith said with a raised eyebrow. She tried to look strict but her small smile defeated that whole purpose. "You weren't distracted by someone?" She said as she opened the patio doors, letting some fresh air in.

Merlin blushed.

"I'm just kidding, honey." Hunith placed a kiss on the top of her son's head and ruffled his hair after. "I know you'll do fine, with or without having been distracted by Arthur." She winked and walked away. Merlin just shook his head, picked up his plate and began eating his egg. He turned on the TV, the news was on. He wasn't particularly listening but the end of the segment made him drop his plate. It fell with a loud crash on the floor, segments of ceramic flew in all kind of directions.

Hurried footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"Merlin!" Hunith ran into the kitchen to see her son looking shell-shocked towards the TV. She made her way to Merlin and grabbed his face gently in her hands. "Merlin talk to me. What happened?"

Nothing.

"Merlin, please!"

She still got nothing. Frantically she looked around, looking for clues that have upset her son like this. Everything looked like normal. The TV was on, but it was just showing the weather… or, did her son see something before that?

Hunith kept talking to her son, keeping a hand on him trying to get him snap out of it while rewinding the news. Before she even hit play she already saw what could had upset her son.

 _Agravaine_. In a flash a picture of Agravaine went by. She pressed play and heard what the reporter said.  _"During the fire in the east wing of the psychiatric department of Albion Health Institute, one patient so far has been announced dead and one patient reported missing. The missing patient is Agravaine Black, he has been hospitalized after stalking a minor for more than a year, he-"_

"Oh, Merlin." Hunith gasped. "He – he wouldn't. He doesn't know. We moved, he shouldn't-"

The phone rang, cutting Hunith off. Hunith reluctantly released her son to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hunith, it's Uther. I just saw. Are you two alright?"

"Merlin, he's not. Uther, he can't… right?"

"My brother in-law should not know where you two are, but you know how he is. Just, stay tight and I'll come to you. We'll figure this whole thing out. In the meantime I'll sent over some cops to watch the house. If he comes to the house within ten meters we will know, understand? I'll take care of you, I've always said that."

"Please hurry." Hunith pleaded and disconnected the phone and placed her arms around Merlin who seemed to come to."

"I-I can't," Merlin hiccupped. "I c-can't get through that again."

"You won't sweetheart," she sussed. "Uther will help us again, he will send some police officers over and some out looking. They will find him, I swear."

The doorbell rang.

"See, here they are. I'll let them in." Hunith squeezed Merlin's shoulder before walking up to the front door and opened it… but no one was there. Her heart stood still for a few seconds. "Merlin!" She ran back to the kitchen, but there was no sight of her son and the patio doors were now wide open. She rushed to them and overlooked the garden. No sign of him.

"Merlin!"


End file.
